


Playing Parts

by LillithEvans



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A fair bit of feels, A fair bit of sex, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Ong Seongwu/Minatozaki Sana, also feels, lots of swearing, this has sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/pseuds/LillithEvans
Summary: “It’s so good to meet you! I’m Kang Daniel!” Daniel says this like it’s a name he should be familiar with. “I’m so happy to see you before the big day!”The big day – what kind of crack is this guy on?It’s not like they’re getting married.They’re fucking. On camera. “It’s nice to meet you too.”Kang Daniel is going to be the easiest 50 million won Ong Seongwu will ever make.written for prompt 93





	Playing Parts

“Seongwu! Seongwu!”

He turns around to see Jonghyun waving with his hands from side to side like one of those crazed inflatable stick man balloons.

And then he sees who is behind him –

“Fuck.” Head dashing from side to side, Ong Seongwu realizes he has run out of places to hide. “Fuck-fuck-“

“What do you want to fuck now?” Jaehwan mumbles, head still stuck to his phone before he looks up to see Jonghyun running towards them and Jonghyun’s annoying sulky boyfriend right behind him. “OH – it’s Minhyun you’re worried about! Don’t worry Seongwu, I’m sure Minhyun won’t punch you again. Jonghyun’s not sleeping with you anymore-“

“Thank you for that very kind note- LIKE I didn’t know that –“

Jaehwan shrugs, stupid long nails making stupid loud noises as his fingers bang against his phone. “So you’re just an ex – but like not even? I mean you and Jonghyun weren’t anything at all – “ Jaehwan is a good friend sometimes but today is not one of those times. “Daym - boi be looking fah-ine tho. Amirite or am I RIGHT?!”

Before the idiot Jaehwan in his arms can say anything more, he claps a hand over his mouth. The campus prom kings (a sarcastic title – universities don’t have prom kings!) have gotten close enough to them that he feels the back of his skin smoke with the fiery glare Hwang Minhyun is sending his way.

It’s not his fault he got to sleep with Jonghyun before Minhyun did – it’s not even his fault that Jonghyun never told Minhyun they weren’t exclusive –

And yet somehow all of this is his fault every time Minhyun sees his face. “Do you have to wave at him so enthusiastically, Jonghyun-ah?” Who does Minhyun think he’s kidding? Seongwu can hear them at this distance.  

“Huh?” Jonghyun pouts as he looks up at Minhyun confused. “I just want to say hi – I haven’t hung out with him properly since we stopped dating but Seongwu and I are still friends Minhyun-ah - “

Minhyun, beautiful and modelesque Minhyun, squawks like a duck in the face of his boyfriend’s words. “Okay. Let’s get one thing straight, Jonghyun-ah. What the two of you two did? That’s not dating – I would NEVER call that dating. Not in polite company, not even in rude company. What you and I do is dating – what you and Seongwu did is - fuck around.” Minhyun shudders before turning to look at Seongwu like he hasn’t been here all along listening to Minhyun slander him.  “Hi Seongwu! Didn’t see you there! How are you? I heard the admissions office almost kicked you out? Too bad, huh? I believe secretary Boa said something about – money – troubles?”

The vein in his eyebrow twitches.

Well, yes he had some trouble over the summer but Minhyun doesn’t have to be such a bitch about it.

He figured his own issues out, the way he always does. He’s doing better than ever – financially _and_ emotionally. “I hope you know that the only difference between what you and Jonghyun are doing and what Jonghyun and I ‘did’ is that I fed him McDonalds instead of pretentious food-“

When Minhyun’s fuming like he is now, all red in the face like he’s a tomato from Im Youngmin’s farm, he does look so much more attractive. “Seongwu, everyone knows I have gastrointestinal issues and that’s why I don’t consume fast food products and I’m sorry if I can afford something better than mechanically separated chicken goop for the man I love -”

“I think there’s an app for that!” Jaehwan chirps, flashing his brand new iPhone to the group. “Guys, JUST IN TIME FOR FALL - I switched over! Fuck Android – I’m a cool kid now!”

When did his hand drop from Jaehwan’s mouth? Back on top it goes.

With his best friend’s garbage sufficiently stored away in his palms, he glares right back at Minhyun. “For your information, Jonghyun loves chicken nuggets.” He looks to Jonghyun who looks very uncomfortable with this discussion but nods anyways because his love for chicken nuggets can never be denied despite his love for Minhyun. “And guess what? I’m in school because I managed to pay my bills fine so Hwang Minhyun-ssi, I’ll see you in class, where – once again – you will eat my shorts because I’m just that much better of an actor than you.”

“OKAY Bart Simpson – come up with your own insults.” Minhyun’s argument is valid but Seongwu is an actor – not a writer. Overachievers like Minhyun who want to write their way to superstardom have always irritated him. “PS – the thought of eating any part of you – shorts – or whatever is under those shorts – makes me want to throw up.”

“I mean – “ Jonghyun sighs. “If we weren’t dating, I’d recommend it, Minhyun. Really – Seongwu’s first class. Pineapples and avocadoes for breakfast so everything has this like super mild flavour, strong sense of personal hygiene, 10/10 would recommend.”

“Huh – did not know that about you.” Jaehwan is impressed.

“You learn something new every day.” He agrees with his best friend before turning to look at Minhyun’s face that's gone deathly pale beside his blush tipped ears. “Did you hear him, Minhyun-ah? Jonghyun would recommend my dick – RECOMMEND. Would he recommend you?”

Jonghyun gives him a look that tells him not to tease his boyfriend but it’s so easy – how is he supposed to stop? “I’d recommend him too Seongwu – but since we’re still friends and I have to convince Minhyun you’re not all that bad –“

 “You can do that in ways other than telling me what your ex-boyfriend’s dick tastes like –“

“This is what you sign up for when you start off from an open relationship that goes closed.” Seongwu singsongs when Minhyun’s barely present eyebrows twitch in anger.

“I will show you 10/10 personal hygiene Ong-“

“YOU CAN TRY!” Seongwu pushes his hands into Minhyun’s shoulders as he steps closer to his face. He’s itching for a fight anyways – if Minhyun really wants to throw down –

Jaehwan, like the smart man he is, is not paying attention to their complicated conversation. “Hey guys – do you think Sewoon would mind if I downloaded Grindr as a joke?”

Jonghyun sputters back a laugh as he shakes his head and puts an arm over Jaehwan’s shoulders. “Nah – I think he’d love it!”

As Jaehwan’s head is ducked into his phone, Seongwu gives Jonghyun a disappointed look but Jonghyun snickers by himself, one finger pressed to his lips as he asks Seongwu to shut up so he can enjoy watching Jaehwan try to download an app. “Man – I wish Sewoon told me I was a 10 out of 10-“

“Jaehwan – I’m warning you – “ This idiot and his stupid crush on stupid Ok Taecyeon, godly beastly idol for the ages. “Do not sing 10 out of 10 again –“

“SIBJEOM MANJEOME –“ Jaehwan starts singing the 2PM song anyways and Seongwu groans, putting his palm over his best friend’s mouth once again.  

He can’t take this guy out anywhere and yet Jaehwan’s the one who’s been in a happy healthy relationship since Sewoon saw him eating naengmyun in the cafeteria and fell in love.

The length of their relationship likely has more to do with how amazingly patient Sewoon is than how beautiful Jaehwan looks when he has cold chicken broth all over his face.

“I’m really happy – that we all reconnected like this but –“ Minhyun, like the petty man he is, presses one kiss to Jonghyun’s rarely exposed forehead. “I think it’s time we leave, Jonghyun-ah.”

Jonghyun looks between the two of them, apologetic eyes meeting Seongwu’s understanding ones as he rolls them in plain sight of Minhyun’s jealousy. _I’m sorry,_ Jonghyun mouths as Seongwu shakes his head.

He doesn’t have anything to be sorry about.

Jonghyun made the choice between the two of them and it’s one he should be proud of. It’s the right one.

Did it hurt when the last time they saw each other Jonghyun pushed him off his shoulders? Yeah. Did it hurt when Jonghyun asked him to understand that it wasn’t that he stopped wanting to be with him? Yeah.

But does Seongwu have a right to tell him any of this when Minhyun so obviously still makes Jonghyun happier than he ever did?

No. He does not.

So instead, Seongwu takes his skeptical smile back to Hwang Minhyun’s frame. “One day – Minhyun –” It’s Minhyun’s turn to roll his eyes and god does he love the way Minhyun looks with his eyes rolled back. It makes him feel like maybe the divine gods above will want to play a joke on the bratty chaebol kid and leave his eyes stuck that way. Then Seongwu really will be the indisputable visual of the acting department at Konkuk. “You’ll get over this little pretty face complex you have –“

 “A pretty face complex?!” Minhyun squeals, sad to find that Jonghyun is still too entertained by the thought of these two men fighting to show his boyfriend any real display of support. “What on earth is a pretty face complex?”

“You know, pretty face complex.” Seongwu spins his new room keys over his fingers. “I’m prettier than you and, in conclusion, you feel inferior to me. Pretty self-explanatory if you ask me but I guess you’re also a little dumb? I don’t mind explaining though – I’m a **_good_** guy.”

Minhyun’s face looks so violently red that Jonghyun looks like he’s considering taking his boyfriend to the nurse. “I am not a violent man but I swear to god Ong Seongwu –“

“It’s not good to use god’s name in vain Minhyun–“

“You make me want to be violent –“

“Please Minhyun –“ Seongwu lays one hand on Minhyun’s left shoulder, a little too happy to feel the other man squirm under the tight grip of his nails. “Keep the BDSM to Jonghyun. Jonghyun, get a leash on him. I swear I never got mine back from you so - you should have it somewhere– “ Seongwu cackles in the face of an increasingly unamused and irritated Minhyun who is pulling an embarrassed Jonghyun away from him faster than Seongwu would have thought humanly possible. “WELL, SEE YOU GUYS LATER! HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD SUMMER!”

“PEOPLE PUT LEASHES ON THEIR CHILDREN!” Jaehwan yells out as they walk away. “I find that so fucked up by the way – like why have a kid if you wanted to put a leash on it? Just get a puppy. It’s more socially acceptable to leash those.”

“Kid’ll put them in the retirement home and puppy will just pee everywhere. It’s really a lose-lose situation and thank god we got out of that mess! Jonghyun’s as cool as ever but Minhyun – he’s a fucking weirdo.” Seongwu cradles Jaehwan’s smaller form in his arms as his friend continues to squint at his iPhone screen. “What are you trying to do now?”

“Stream Momoland.” Jaehwan pouts, bringing his face closer to the screen like that will magically fix everything. “But like – am I doing it wrong?”

“Dude – dude –“This is the 100th time he’s had to deal with the mess that is Jaehwan on Melon since the kid got an iPhone. “I sent you the link to the playlist from MMLD_Strm on Twitter like yesterday –“

“I KNOW! I just – I deleted twitter and I don’t know how to get it back?” How is he supposed to deny those shaking mandu cheeks? They’re so fucking adorable and he knows Jaehwan knows just how adorable he is because Jung Sewoon, best boyfriend of the year, has made sure to tell him every day in the morning – throughout the day via text – at night after sex but before they sleep – in the middle of the night when Sewoon has to pee –  “Please – Seongwu – save meeeee – save Momoland – JooE deserves this – “

HOW DARE THIS TRASH USE HIS BIAS AGAINST HIM?

“Give it here!” Jaehwan squeals and jumps to his side, arms wrapping over his torso as Seongwu pulls the phone into his hands and starts walking towards his original destination.

Right – before the mess that was his relationship with his sort-of ex and his new boyfriend – he’d been on his way to his brand new state of the art dorm room! (Comes with a mini-fridge and errythangggggggg)

His fall semester is starting well but Minhyun hadn’t been wrong. His summer semester had been fraught with worries of him making his tuition. It had almost escalated to the point where Secretary Boa had to give him the suspension call because his grades didn’t ‘qualify’ for financial assistance.

None of that matters now though, he’s doing way better.  He figured it out – like he always does. (Who ever said mo money = mo problems was mo stupid).

Today he’s walked back onto campus for his fall semester with a more than generous sum that’s allowed him to clear his summer tuition, pay for his fall classes and pay off his loans from the past few years. He’s actually debt free! Hell, he even had some dollars to spare so he managed to worm his way into the fancy residence where only the rich kids stayed because you could share a whole big ass bedroom with just one other person! One person! That was practically unheard of at Konkuk – where they pack you in like rats –

And all this just in time for the last year of his Fine Arts masters too.

It’s like all the stars are aligning just for him.

Sure, he doesn’t have Jonghyun – and sure, Minhyun is still technically the student with the best marks in the Fine Arts program –

But he’s Ong fucking Seongwu. He’s a fucking legend and the world just doesn’t know it yet.

He walks to the room at the far end of the first floor, a faint smile wandering to his face as he takes a look at the onyx letters scrawled onto the door in a haphazard arrangement.

101.

It doesn’t even matter that he has to share this massive apartment style room with someone. He’s not planning on spending that much time inside of the room anyways. He has to get involved in every campus run production he can. The final year has to be all about the agencies that are coming to scout out the next big actor. He has a plan and he has a timeline. He needs to end up in his first public broadcast drama by the end of the year – even just as an extra is enough of a break through at this point.

And it’s not like he doesn’t have the experience to back him up – he does.

He did a few acting gigs here and there as a child and –

He had just starred in his first feature length box office success!

Sure. Sure. The genre wasn’t conventional for method actors like him but Noh Taehyun had done a fairly good job of showing as little of his face as possible even though he was a leading role in the film along with only one other co-star!

So the profits from the movie – were sizeable to say the least –

Kind of like his partner’s dick.

Without that magic stick of a dick – he wouldn’t have his money. But that was it for porn – he was done with it. He couldn’t risk it tarnishing his reputation- and what if he only got known for that? He needs to be selective and careful –

 “Hi!” The energetic voice from the bulky boy at the fridge perks up and Seongwu’s eyes widen as Jaehwan tightens his hold on him protectively. “I’m Euigeon but people call me -“ He drops his duffel bag to the floor as he watches the other boy’s face light up in recognition once he’s pulled milk out of their fridge. “Oh, Seongwu hyung – you’re my roommate?”

WAIT – WHAT?

“DANIEL?!”

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay – so the school’s not giving you money.” He shakes his head. “What about doing Uber or Lyft for a bit?”

Seongwu bangs his beer onto the wooden counter top of the bar, earning himself a dirty look from the most beautiful bartender in the world. “LOVE YOU TOO JIHOON!” Jihoon throws his towel back onto his shoulders and walks away muttering something about drunk masters students being more idiotic than newly legal froshies. “Jaehwan – am I going to run an Uber business with your car?”

“I don’t have a car!” Jaehwan bangs his own beer on the counter making Jihoon wince and frown at them as Seongwu looks at Jaehwan with one pointed eyebrow. “Okay – I see your point. What about getting a part time job like Park Jihoon there?”

Jihoon fumes but looks mildly intrigued by their conversation.

“I’d take all the tips from him – I couldn’t use my pretty face for evil Jaehwan.” Jihoon rolls his eyes as Seongwu smiles to himself. Jihoon really does take himself too seriously for a kid so young.  “Anyways - do you have a part time job that pays you millions of won?”

“Hey man, I’m a burgeoning Soundcloud musician – I’m rolling in it.”

“Pay for me then!”

“My mom told me not to mix money with friendship.” Ass wipe momma’s boy. Not that Seongwu disagrees with Jaehwan or Jaehwan’s mom – mixing money and friendship _is_ a bad idea. “HEY – Seongwu - what about porn?”

 “PORN?!”  He yells and caught off guard Park Jihoon drops his glass, groaning before going to the back to pick up a dust pan.

“Porn!” Jaehwan’s tapping a finger against his chin like he’s an evil genius with a plan to take over the world. “Wouldn’t that work?”

“Uh, I don’t know if I’m porn material.” He doesn’t have anything against the art form. Porn, while not considered respectable, is a genre that comes with its own challenges.

“Well – I mean – I’m porn material.”

“Right – yeah you’re- WHAT?!” The blank expression on Jaehwan’s face makes Seongwu blink once, twice, three times as he tries to keep his voice level for the sake of the other patrons at the bar. “YOU? YOU? SERIOUSLY?”

It’s not that Jaehwan’s unattractive. Jaehwan’s cute in that almost tall, almost muscular, almost rich kind of way.

And Seongwu wouldn’t refer to himself as a materialistic asshole who measures people’s worth based on their ability to pull in the dollars –

But –

“Yeah man, you know how last year I went wild and bought up so much equipment for the home studio?” Jaehwan says this like it wasn’t Seongwu who signed for every delivery promising to himself with every swipe of electric pen that he must murder Jaehwan in his sleep or at the very least change the password to his PayPal account. “It’s not like the café or busking would pay that off-“

“So porn saved you from destitution and prostitution?” Jaehwan looks smug as he rubs the back of his head. “Don’t you have a boyfriend?!”

“Well, this was actually Sewoon’s idea. His friend Taehyun runs a thing – “

“So – your boyfriend pimped you out to a porn king?” Jaehwan starts to cackle now but the more Seongwu hears this story, the more he feels like it was a bad idea to ask Kim Jaehwan, literal saver of nothing, on how to save himself from drowning in student debt.

“Bro – bro-“ Jaehwan gulps down a swig of the beer and then leans close to his ear, whisper not quite at whisper levels. “We did it together, so it was super safe. Super low-key restricted network with a decent pay out at the end. I mean – I did it more for Sewoon’s birthday than anything else but the money – phew – let me tell you about that dollar dollar bill – ”

“We can stop right there.”

The words restricted distribution and decent pay cheque are – to say the least – intriguing.

On a regular day, he’s Ong Seongwu.

Ong Seongwu is defined by many words – campus monarch, modern day Hikaru Genji who got his heart broken by Kim Jonghyun who is an angel on earth. Ong Seongwu also fucks anything that moves that isn’t Kim Jaehwan his best friend since elementary school, he’s also a basketball superstar, future Best Actor Oscar winner –

So – yeah – he has a lot of labels attached to his name but porn star is a label he hasn’t yet subscribed to. “Dude – just trust me!”

Why should he do that? No one trusts Jaehwan. Not since he spilled the beans to his baby cousin Woojin about his surprise birthday party five weeks before the party when no one was even thinking about it. “In case you haven’t realized, I’m not dating Sewoon.”

“You know the other day, when I came home from lab?” He nods like he knows but he doesn’t really because Jaehwan comes home from lab every Monday and Wednesday and Seongwu is at his place with Sewoon most of the time anyways. “I got super confused for a second which one of you I was dating because you both looked so good making the Paella together! Sewoon was getting his hands dirty washing out the frozen seafood mix – and then when you came over to help him –  it was so aesthetic – I NEVER HELP HIM! He said you’d make a great real boyfriend to someone you know – and I totally agree.”

It’s all very nice that Jaehwan agrees but the sad truth is – no one thinks he’s worth it - especially himself.

Although, he is good at having sex. Maybe there is merit to this porn thing – “Never knew you had a crush on me Hwannie.”

Jaehwan snorts, calamari tossed into his mouth. “Who doesn’t have a crush on you?”

Seongwu dramatically rolls over in his barstool. “Another life – another day – we could have been lovers my dear friend – but until – “

“I mean – until you open your mouth. Once you open your mouth – that’s when people stop liking your face.” Busied with the task of wiping his hands against the napkin in front of him, the silent treatment Seongwu is trying to give Jaehwan completely flies over the eccentric music genius’s head. “Am I wrong?”

Does it matter?! “That’s not the point. You’re still rude as fuck.” Jaehwan’s not listening to him – he’s gone back to finishing their shared plate of appetizers. “You are the type of questionable human being I still wonder how I became friends with –“

“Kindergarten.” He was being sarcastic. He knows how they became friends. He doesn’t need a physical reminder – but he’s going to get one anyways. “You asked me why my cheeks are so big and I cried all day until the teacher stuck us in the sandbox together and you helped me make a shitty castle for Ariel.”

“I have never regretted something more Kim Jaehwan. I have never regretted something more.”

“You knocked it over too after so I’d cry again and you’d see my cheeks shake. Bully.” Jaehwan’s eyes sparkle up and Seongwu leans back in his seat. “So – are you going to do it? Might be the miracle solution you’re waiting for -”

Porn, huh?

Is he really considering this?

But then why shouldn’t he consider it? It’s not like he hasn’t made short films before. His performances are powerful enough to incite tears from his audience and he’s frequently touted by university staff as one of their most promising Fine Arts students.

Hell, they even put his face on the fucking banner that hangs right at the entrance of the university welcoming students to their new home.

But that banner’s not stopping the admissions office from calling him like they’re credit collectors in a drama ready to knock his knees out if he doesn’t pay the rest of his summer semester fees. “Give me the fucking guy’s number.”

 

 

 

“So – you want to do business with me?” Noh Taehyun is a business man through and through.

Seongwu could have been a business man – in a smarter, more boring sort of lifetime.

Alas, for now he can only stare around him in awe because what he expected from the restricted distribution network executive was a musty, cement tinted office in the basement of a Soon Dobu restaurant.

What he’s surrounded with is the opposite.

Noh Taehyun’s office is the size of a half moon, semi-circled walls coated from ceiling to floor in glass panes that welcome the sunset into the space just as Taehyun welcomes him to take a seat on his blush pink suede couch.

This is legit enough that Seongwu feels reassured that he’s not going to be taken on a ride. Or well – he supposes he will be taken on a ride of some sort regardless of whether Taehyun’s out to scam him or not.

Eitherways – he’s not going to be taken advantage of-

Unless that’s what he’s in the mood for - “Yes, I’d like to work with your agency.”

“Talent walking through the door huh?” Taehyun smirks up at him, cigarette pack pulled out of his blazer and placed into his mouth without a worry for politeness. “What’s your scene rookie?”

He was expecting this to be harder. “That’s it? It’s that easy?”

“Sure – for a face like yours. Used to more difficult casting calls?” Seongwu nods as Taehyun tilts his head from side to side before he mutters under his breath. “You’d be flexible – I could work you on both sides of the fence.”

That’s fine with him – until his freshman year in university he worked the other side of the fence mostly too.  “I’m not looking to be professional talent. My friend mentioned that you guys have a fairly robust amateur video program –“

“Ah, you’re coming in to secure distribution for an amateur video? You could have taken that to the receptionist, those are turn-key. Your partner and you have to just fill out the consent forms and look at the specs of the vid-“ Taehyun makes a move to leave and he quickly reaches out to the other man’s elbow pulling him back onto the couch until the shorter man looks at him in an irritated sort of surprise. “Yes?”

“I don’t have anyone to make it with.”

 Taehyun sputters back a laugh. “So you want to make – a romantic amateur sex tape – with no romantic amateur partner?”

Sounds about right. “Like it’s difficult?”

“Without the romance – yes – that particular part of our division is meant to service a deeper emotional fantasy than your typical erotic movie.”  Taehyun approaches his face and Seongwu scampers back off to the arm, heart in his throat as Taehyun’s fingers come to his cheeks. “Fine, let’s make it happen Ong Seongwu. Testing fee is 500,000 won pretty boy.”

“Testing Fee?!”

 

 

 

 

 

Testing he finds out has nothing to do with filling out an actual exam.

Instead, he needs to be tested to make sure any potential partners he works with are aware of his sexual health.

He clears his throat as he looks up at the building before looking back down at his phone.

_Just Be Joyful – Sex Clinic_

And there’s a little picture of a tiny little penis with anime eyes screaming in excitement as something very questionable comes out of his tip.

God this is Korea – even just walking into this building is making him feel like he’s revealing something about himself he’d just much rather hide forever.

Still – he has to go in. Taehyun deals exclusively in uncensored sexy shit and Seongwu needs to be vetted through the system before his penis can look anything like the anime penis sign he just passed on his way to reception.

‘ _NO CONDOMS IN MY PORN!_ ’ Taehyun had yelled as Seongwu left his office.

What is he doing with his life?

He was supposed to make money from this porn thing and instead he is literally **_PAYING_** someone to be in a porn movie.

Then he remembers he doesn’t have a choice.

Like many a great porn star before him – he has been forced into his circumstances by Lady Fortune and her bitch Fate.

So he picks up his drooping balls, pulls his medical papers together along with the list of questions he’d looked up on a whim on the bus ride over as he approaches the receptionist.

“Anneyonghaseyo! Konnichiwa! Hello! How may I help you today?” Human personification of plushie toy penis is looking at him for an answer so he gulps and hands over the filled out paper sheet that Taehyun had sent over. “Ah! You’re here for the FULL check-up…Ong Seongwu-ssi?” Stuffed toy cutie winks straight at him before looking over the sheet and nodding to himself.

Seongwu lets out a breath as the man nurse in front of him, Kenta from his name tag, files the paper into a folder. “So I’m – okay to take a seat?”

“Well, I kind of need your registration card first. The information needs to be loaded to your government profile as well when you test with us.” Kenta looks up at him. “Swear I won’t look at your age – or address – or phone number –“

“My number’s not on the card?”

“I know – “ Kenta singsongs in a voice that makes him feel like the nurse could have been idol once upon a time. Jaehwan would have stanned Kenta...probably. “I’m just trying to hit on you. Taehyun only sends the single ones in for full exams.”

He furrows his eyebrows, looking around the room for witnesses to this weird conversation. Isn’t the whole medical professional flirting with their patient thing frowned upon? “Are you allowed to hit on me?”

“As a joke. Yeah. He is. Sorry.” A doctor growls over Kenta’s head as he comes to pick up more papers. “I swear Kenta-“

“Sanggyun, please you know I only love you. I just like to flirt! Keeps a boy young –” Kenta winks straight at the other doctor before Sanggyun turns away back into the abyss of grey, green and white muttering something about pain-in-the-ass nurses being a bigger problem than needed. “Please take a seat Ong Seongwu-ssi, I’ll call you in shortly.”

Bowing his thanks, he makes his way over to the perfectly sequenced and stuck blue cushion chairs with scratched wooden arms. Time to check his phone.

_Moon Jae-Il and family to take a tour of Busan._

Boring.

_BTS taking over the world one song at a time!_

No – really? What’s new?

Although Jin is really attractive.

Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s looking at pictures of Jin on his phone – and then he’s zooming in a little too much on parts of his body that maybe he shouldn’t be zooming in on –

Fuck in one picture Irene’s with him?! She’s the human personification of Aphrodite – 100% – “You like Jin and Irene?”

He jumps in his seat, phone pulled to his chest before he glares at the smiling face beside him. “Is that any of your business?”

It’s not like the man beside him has done anything wrong, he’s just done what everyone does in a waiting room – stick his nose into other people’s more interesting business.

Still, considering very shortly other people are going to stick parts of their bodies into Seongwu’s business (albeit with his consent) – he’s not all too happy about Mr. Puppy doing this so easily. “You’re Ong Seongwu, aren’t you?”

Okay – that’s creepy. He did not introduce himself. “Yes?”

“It’s so good to meet you! I’m Kang Daniel!” He says this like it’s a name he should be familiar with. “Taehyun didn’t tell you yet?” He’s the other penis! Seongwu’s eyes widen as he glances down at Daniel’s lap reflexively, ball forming his throat as he sees the faint outline of what is most probably a ‘show-er’ and not a ‘grow-er’. “I’m in a bit of a tight situation too –“ Oh,  yeah, he’d say that for sure – Daniel walked out of the house in those pants? “Anyways, I’m so happy to see you before the big day!”

At that, Seongwu raises his eyes to look at Daniel flatly.

The big day – what kind of crack is this guy on?

It’s not like they’re getting married. They’re fucking.

It’s not going to be some big event to be so excited for.

(Although, if a registry for such events existed he’d sign up for gifts in a heartbeat. He can visualize the invitations now!  _COME celebrate Ong Seongwu’s porn debut with Kang Daniel UwU uWu_!)

Hey man – with any luck, Daniel will be the type of chump who cums two pumps into a hand job.

That’s a label he’d like to assign to him.

Daniel, otherwise known as the easiest 50 million won Seongwu will ever earn.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” His hand is firm and unyielding as Daniel’s more relaxed fingers twist into his. “I didn’t think we’d get to know each other until – you know- the big day –“ He cringes at himself.

He’s called it the big day too. Great. Now they have a precedent. “I’ve actually worked with Taehyun before so I didn’t think I’d need to do this but I think he sent me just in case. Plus, now you have moral support as you go through your first exam!”  In what universe, does he need moral support from an absolute stranger? Sewoon and Jaehwan he’d understand but – Daniel? Daniel’s a nobody. “I think he wants us to get to know each other a bit so it looks – you know – natural? For lovers? That’s usually the concept for the amateur videos.”

He cringes again.

Lovers.

What a fucking word.

Meet Kang Daniel, my – lover.

He’s ready to exit the building now. Between anime penis, flirty nurse and his new _lover_ he’s so done. “I’m a good actor. Do it for a living. Should be fine.” That’s a lie. He’s studying so that one day he can do it for a living – right now he’s just porning for a living. That’s his new scene.

Still, he could totally act like ‘lovers’ with Daniel when they’re porning – is porning a word? “Cool!”

“Great.”

Finally, some peace and quiet that lets him fester in his own misery - “So – is this your first test then?”

Guess not. “Yeah.”

“Mean – I can’t believe how hard it is for people to get tested for this sort of thing.” Really? Cause Seongwu can. No one wants to test themselves. Doesn’t mean it’s not the right thing to do but the entire experience is awkward as fuck. “I mean. Personally, I try to do it once a year if not more often but sometimes there’s no need – if I haven’t like had a partner or whatever – last one I had was like a few –“

“Good for you.” He doesn’t need a breakdown of all of Daniel’s physicals, thank you very much.

“I think you’ll be fine by the way.” Oh, wow! An opinion he didn’t ask for!

Taehyun found him a real winner, didn’t he? “Why would I not be fine?”

“Oh, you know-“ Daniel trails off with no real response relayed and his heart jumps up into his throat. No, he obviously does not know. Daniel’s lack of an answer is not inspiring any confidence in him either. “You don’t know?”

“I know the absolute minimum amount of information one needs to know about this.”

“Like?”

His sarcasm doesn’t land on Daniel with its intended punch. “You know – pee in a cup, blood test. Regular shit.”

“Yeah, sure. That’s all part of it.” Daniel is smiling at him like he’s talking to a wimp, careful with his choice of words in case he chases the other boy away from having sex with him. “Sometimes, they’re a bit more thorough. They stick a swab up there.”

A swab up where now? “Sometimes?!”

“All the time.” Daniel’s correction is doing nothing to calm his frantic heart. “It’ll be fine! I mean – you said you’re into – you know – dudes – right?”

“Yeah – I like dudes. I liked dudettes. I like all the dudes and dudettes and other – things – “ Daniel looks at him confused as he grits his teeth together.

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing! Nothing!”

“Dude – very obviously – there’s something –“

Daniel’s not wrong but how the hell is he supposed to tell Daniel he’s never – switched it up?

For one thing, for most of his high school career and his freshman year he was with the same girl Sana.

And god – Sana – was – fucking so out of his league. Sana drove him up the wall. Sana – still probably the sexiest thing on planet earth.

So when he was with Sana. Well, he was happy enough with her that he never really thought he’d ever even want to be with a boy (at least not seriously – watching porn is just watching porn – and even with a girlfriend – porn was just porn for him).

The first time he’d ended up screwing around with a boy it’d been much by accident.

Or well, an accident on his part. He has a feeling now that their first time together had actually been master orchestrated by Jonghyun from the start of their relationship as friends.

But lo and behold as they passed out in a frat bedroom after too much liquor, well the chance to have sex with a boy was gifted to him on a silver platter when Kim Jonghyun wrapped his thin tight thighs over Seongwu’s own legs in bed.

And it’s not like Seongwu didn’t know what to do next –

So the next thing he knew, Jonghyun had his hands down his pants and Seongwu had his mouth somewhere equally inappropriate and in minutes they were fucking so hard, Seongwu came the fastest he ever had because Jonghyun’s ass had felt like – a revelation.

That hadn’t felt strange or awkward at all since – Sana or Jonghyun – fucking around at the end of the day is just fucking around.

Step 1: Get em horny (much easier with Jonghyun, given Jonghyun’s a boy and boys are just – _easier_ that way)

Step 2: Get em moving (once they’re into it – they’re _into_ it – which means everyone is sweaty and happy and slick - this part had been easier with Sana)

Step 3: Get em lubed (god’s gift to planet earth)

Step 4:  

Well that part is pretty self-explanatory.

His thing with Jonghyun lasted till Jonghyun started to sleep with Minhyun, more and more and more. They’d still screw around but Seongwu could tell Jonghyun was falling in love when, mere seconds after sex, Jonghyun was would dash to his phone.

It bugged him – but he never said anything.

It’s why Seongwu knows now that he deserved to lose Jonghyun. Back then, he had thought that as long as Jonghyun was willing to keep him on the side – he’d be happy. That was not how healthy positive relationships worked. 

So after he lost his stable thing with Jonghyun, he’d started dating around.

Dating around’s a polite way of putting it.  Sleeping his way through acquaintances and friends of friends is more accurate.

And now he gets to sleep with Daniel – an absolute stranger.

Regardless of who he ends up with, he’s sure the steps are going to stay the same.

1, 2, 3, four - his knees have just never been on the floor.

At least not with the intention of having someone right behind him ramming away like a jackrabbit.

It’s not even like he doesn’t want to try bottoming. It’d be nice to see what it’s like but somehow when push comes to shove comes to the all too crucial moment where words become a messy string of ‘ _harderharderharder_ ’ he goes harder harder harder.

Besides –when things are going great – it feels weird to ask the other guys to slow down and switch it up because what if they don’t want to try something new with him? What if he’s only good for one thing? What if that’s why Jonghyun left him to the side until he left him forever?

Because he’s not flexible?

But he is flexible! Or he wants to be!

God - what does this say about him? Should he have brought this up with Jonghyun? Why doesn’t he experiment more with strangers? Why is he making porn for money? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? “Dude – you’re not talking at all.”

“Four.” Seongwu smacks his forehead with his palm.

Wait, did Daniel even ask him a question? “Ong Seongwu-ssi, are you okay?”

“What?!” Considering his expertise in the craft of acting, he smirks before scoffing like an asshole in the face of Daniel’s legitimate concern for his well-being. “Of course, I’m okay.”

Of course, he’s not okay.

  1. Making a porno is uncomfortable business but now he’s considering positions and levels and all sorts of other things like – what does his o-face even look like? 
    1. (It probably looks fucking ** _amazing_** –just like the rest of him)
  2. Does he want to have sex with Daniel’s dick in a way unlike any other dick he has ever experienced before? 
    1. Really – Daniel’s dick? He doesn’t even know Daniel’s dick yet - how can he answer this question?
  3. What if Daniel’s dick is freakish and gargantuan? 
    1. Figures with his luck
  4. What if he likes it?! What happens then? Does he go exclusive bottom? Does he switch it up – what if he’s with someone who doesn’t like to switch it up? What happens then? Does he have to fucking care? 
    1. OH MY FUCKING -



Daniel’s hands grab his and knock him straight out of his thoughts.

He’s about to ask Daniel to politely refrain from touching him until they decide to have sex with each other on camera but the gentle caress of Daniel’s thumb against the inside of his palm is hypnotizing. It’s like they’re in another universe, outside of this creepy waiting room, and if this is how it feels just holding Daniel’s hand –

Then his dick must be a magic wand! “Thank you by the way!”

Wait what - “Thank you?” What is Daniel thanking him for?  Daniel wouldn’t be thanking him if he could hear his thoughts.

“You’re doing this for me technically.”

He blinks once.

Daniel blinks back.

He tilts his head left and right.

Daniel goes right and left. “I’ve never done anything for someone before. Not like this.”

When Daniel’s lips crumble into a sputtering fountain of laughter, he finds himself smiling more than he’d intended to. Something about Daniel’s smile is, for lack of a better word, nice. “Well, thanks anyways? I appreciate it. Really.”

“Ong Seongwu!” His fingers grip onto Daniel’s without a thought when Kenta approaches him with a clipboard and a very scary smile given either he or the grumpy doctor from before is about to stick a cotton swab up his bum and possibly the tip of his penis. “It’s your turn, pretty.”

“Right.” He gives Daniel one last look. “Well –“

“Niel can come too! His exam is next, anyways.” Kenta turns on the balls of his feet, hopping like a rabbit towards the green curtains.

He rises to his feet when Daniel’s voice filters through the air, uncertain. “Do you want me to come?”

“You heard the man. Besides, you have to do something for me too, moral support.” He doesn’t know Daniel all that well and he doesn’t often feel this sense of comfort with complete strangers but the fact that Daniel’s offering up a gummy smile that looks like it’s made of Haribo Bears makes him feel like it’s okay because Daniel’s not the everyday fuck boy.  Like him.

And isn’t that the whole point of this anyways?

They’re supposed to be **_lovers_** after all.

(Daniel’s already a horrible influence on him)

_Are you on your way?_

Daniel’s not a bad guy. Not at all. In fact, he even _bought_ him coffee after his mildly traumatic exam.

Not that coffee is special or anything.

_Yeah, almost there._

They’re supposed to be wearing casual clothes before they wear nothing at all so today he’s in a nondescript jogging uniform the colour of his black black soul.

Casual clothes for casual sex for a casual kind of guy-

He needs to stop using the word casual in his mind so much. It’s not making him seem very casual at all.

In a few more steps, Seongwu finds himself over at the address of wherever it is they’ve decided to shoot this thing.

He rings the door bell and waits.

1 second.

3 seconds.

5 seconds and the sound of feet running to the door –

Deep breath Seongwu –

10 seconds –

He’s just about to say fuck it and go beg child super star and bratty bartender Park Jihoon for a job when the door opens and all rational thought exits his brain.

Whatever casual cool he’d been hoping to keep up in front of Daniel has vanished into thin air.

“Ah – wow – you’re like – really dressed. In layers.”  Daniel pouts, body leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his very naked chest.

The only layer Daniel is wearing is his black boxers.

Hey – they’re both in black! T-winning!

Kind of. “Yeah, I figured I shouldn’t take the bus in my birthday suit?” Keeping his eyes north of the line of Daniel’s black boxers is proving to be a difficult task.

If he pushes his head just a little more to the right he’s sure he’s going to see the ‘show-er’ peeking out of the cuff of –

“True. Public nudity is discouraged – “Seongwu’s eyes flick up from their failed charge to stay off Daniel’s waistband to see the other boy’s head is turned to the right, matching up just perfectly with his. “In private though – could be a different story.”

He steps back so quickly from Daniel, he ends up tripping over the front porch step and falling onto the grass.

And while he should be more concerned for the state of his mushy brain – all Seongwu finds himself thinking of as he sinks deeper into the mud of Daniel’s lawn is that Daniel laughs really – really pretty. His face looks like it aches with the force of his snickers, cheeks blushing pink and lips running cherry red.

“Well – “ Seongwu leaps up, rubbing the back of his neck. Who taught Daniel to laugh like that? It’s so entirely bewitching. Seongwu’d give his left hand to be able to laugh like that because surely then every casting call he ever attended would be just a formality. “I could have been naked on the bus if I’d been on my way to a nudist’s colony.” What is he saying?

Shut up, Seongwu! “Well, this is no nudist’s colony but – “ With one hand held out to the open space behind him, Daniel invites him inwards. He feels like he’s being welcomed into the 7th circle of Daniel’s special hell – an invite that’s alluring and terrifying at the same time – “Birthday suit is the dress code for today’s event.” When Daniel trips over nothing but air, Seongwu snorts in the divine justice of it. “You hungry?”

“I could eat but we probably shouldn’t eat too much – I – prepped a little and I want to stay light for – you know.” Seongwu hums, eyes darting around the house to take in everything present and implied.

This house hasn’t been cleaned in a few weeks, a result of a lack of time or a lack of effort.

The wallpaper is outdated, plastered up with roses of various shapes and sizes, certainly pulled from an era far beyond their birth on earth.

And the musty air within must mean opening windows here must be something of a luxury-

“Yeah – I prepped too. Just allows for more flexibility for later.” Seongwu turns his head back towards his new ‘friend’ as they enter his kitchen. “What made you decide to do this? If you don’t mind my asking-”

“It’s fine.” He grabs onto one of the boxes of takeout Daniel’s shoving into his hands.  “Much like you – I’m in need of the money –“

“Ah – the root of all evils.” Seongwu raises one eyebrow as Daniel lets out a shrug. “Well – I’m trying to make this my career, believe it or not.”

“Right.” Seongwu snorts as Daniel turns to look at him surprised. “Oh, wow – you’re serious?”

“Dead serious.” Seongwu coughs. It’s not like it’s a big deal. Loads of people have sex for a living. Why should Daniel be any different? He’s just another person, after all. He can make this ‘ _having sex with strangers’_  his vocation if he wants to. “I have a friend who works in the industry, actually? His name is Yoon Jisung –“

“You’re friends with a porn star?!” Jisung can’t be very famous. Seongwu hasn’t come across his name on the boards ever –

“No, god.” Daniel giggles. “Jisung’s a director. He’s not really a big fan of me entering the industry. He thinks I’m better than this mess and that I should give real acting a try.”

“Ah.” Seongwu smiles as they enter the bedroom. Much like the floor downstairs, the bedroom looks like a picture from the 80s with its wicker bedframe and outdated floral bed sheets. Where did Taehyun find this place? Surely, Daniel doesn’t actually live here. “Is Jisung your boyfriend?”

“No, no – just a friend. Someone who cares a lot.” Daniel lets out a breath as he lands on the bed with a thud. “I’m thankful for him but he’s not my boyfriend.”

The awkward energy in Daniel’s voice paints a more descriptive picture than Seongwu’s sure Daniel’s comfortable sharing with him. Even if Daniel’s sure Jisung’s a friend - Seongwu imagines Jisung doesn’t see Daniel the same way.

Not that he could blame Jisung. Anyone who spends more than moment with Kang Daniel is probably just a little bit enamored.

Like he is right now.

Daniel is well suited to a career in porn. One look at him half-naked and Seongwu’s head feels all muddled like he’s drunk on a bottle of absinthe. “So then, what’s this supposed to be for?”

Daniel leans back against the headboard tearing open the top of one of the containers before offering Seongwu a pair of chopsticks. “Have you heard of demo reels?”

In the midst of breaking his chopsticks apart, it hits him that they’re more similar than he’d bargained for. “Heard of them? I’m working on mine right now.”

Daniel’s jaw drops. “Wait, you weren’t joking before? You’re actually in acting?”

“Like that’s such a surprise with my good looks?” Daniel doesn’t make a comment on how handsome he is which only leaves Seongwu to clear his throat and try to distract both himself and Daniel from the fact that his statement has run unacknowledged. “I’m completing my post-grad in Fine Arts with a focus on acting.” Bites of noodle are flipped over in his mouth as he coughs out the rest of his words. “Between the demo reel, course tuition and – general bad financial sense –“ Daniel has the shame to not laugh at his dire financial situation. “I’m a bit in the red this month on my bank account.”

“So you’re going to use and abuse me for a cheap buck?” With one hand covering his eyes and a feigned sob fest on his trembling lower lip, Daniel’s voice pitches lower. “I thought I was more than that to you Seongwu – I thought we were – soulmates-“

Seongwu pulls a long strip of black bean sauce chicken from Daniel’s container into his mouth. If Daniel can disregard his obvious beauty – he can disregard that shit performance. “My friend referred me to Taehyun, who referred you?”

Predictably, Kang Daniel breaks into a series of little giggles enunciated with little huffs and puffs that tug at strings Seongwu had never known he had on his heart. “You ignored my performance –“

He licks the sauce off his lips. “Stick to porn, Kang Daniel.”

Daniel’s jaw drops before it raises itself back up, cheeks puffed out as he pokes the chopsticks back into his container. “You want to tell me where to stick it one more time? I might actually follow through if you’re nice about it  -”

Seongwu feels his eyes widen.

Right. He kind of will have to tell Daniel where to stick it.

Eventually, the stick’s going to end up in a cave. His cave. Maybe. Inevitably. Hopefully?

It has to! This is porn. This isn’t hooking up or just fooling around – rimming, mutual masturbation, fingering, anal beads – all of that is child’s play compared to the big climactic finish of a dick in an ass for the hordes of people who will one day watch him and Daniel do each other.

Man, he’ll be okay. He’ll be fine. Sure, his ass hasn’t really had too much exposure to the world prior to its big debut – but – it’s just an ass. It’s handled an adventurous lick or two like a champ before. It can take a dick if the situation calls for it –

He takes a deep breath, trying to reassure himself that it’ll be fine. If they end up in the position where parts of Daniel find their way into parts of himself he’s sure – he’ll be fine – fine – absolutely fine – loads of people have their asses explored every day – sometimes by multiple people - at the same time –

“Seongwu – “ Daniel looks a little concerned that he’s not talking so he starts to laugh because laughing means he’s a-ok!

One Daniel dick is way better than multiple Daniel dicks – that’d be way worse – “Seongwu – you look like you’re dying –“What’s a little trouble breathing in the grand scheme of anal sex with a stranger?

Why does he even care so much? HE HAS SEX ALL THE TIME.

“Seongwu – take a breath - are you alright?!” Daniel’s hands bang on his back like he’s trying to dislodge something that’s stuck in his throat but there’s nothing there except the inevitable realization that he is about to get royally fucked for the first time by an absolute stranger.

He doesn’t want to be a priss about it or anything but he figured if it ever did end up being a reality, he’d bottom for the first time when he was finally in a relationship. Like after he’d already had sex with the love of his life and after he and this fictional wonder of a boyfriend had a long discussion about how best to make sure he was comfortable with the situation.

And also long after he had already become aware of the other guy’s tics in bed so he was in a position to fuck the guy over anytime he wanted (just in case he felt like he was being borderline tortured by a renegade penis - gotta have a way to get instant revenge on the asshole, you know? Not his own asshole – the other guy’s an asshole – except not his asshole either –just what he means – god – why is all of this so difficult to get out of his throat?)

“Fuck Seongwu, do you need to go to the hospital?! You’re totally red.” It’s not that he has anything against porn or anything against Daniel. In fact, he loves porn! And maybe under different circumstances he’d find himself a little more emotional about Daniel’s perfect boyfriend disposition too - “Seongwu – “

And really, what is porn?

At the end of the day, porn is nothing more than a sexy version of a demo reel!

One day, he’ll make a lot of money off this tape. Maybe Daniel is his Ray J and he’s gets to channel the queen, Kim K herself. Maybe, this is his chance to build his reality T.V. empire like she did and sure he’s an only child so ‘ _Keeping up with the Ongs’_ may not be all that fun to watch but he can outsource.

Jaehwan can be Kourtney. Sewoon can be Scott. Sungwoon can be Khloe with that thick thick booty of his. Daehwi’s jet setting modelling career already rivals Kendall Jenner’s. Jihoon can be Kylie and get pregnant with Big Woojin’s baby –

THIS IS PERFECT – Daniel is just one way to guarantee the safety of his future until he, like Kim K, finds his own Kanye to marry and have three children with.

Maybe he should ask Daniel if he raps for fun but somehow this question doesn’t seem like one that would make sense - “Seongwu! Look at me!”

And so he does.

All he does is stare at Daniel, stomach twisted up in his throat as Daniel looks at him with panic clear in his eyes.

The more Seongwu stares, the drowsier he feels – Daniel’s the type of hypnotizing face that drifts eyes into a land of wonder. Maybe it’s the soft straw blond of his hair that bleeds into the warmth of his brown eyes. Or maybe it’s the smooth pale skin on his face that colours coral in the after light of the setting sun that’s pouring light into this room or –

Maybe it’s everything about him.

He can admit this, at least. Kang Daniel may not be someone he is head over heels in love with but, if nothing else, Kang Daniel is the nicest thing Seongwu’s looked at in a while. Daniel reeks of nicety, built into his genetic matter proud and brandished onto every facet of his being.

“I’m sorry.” He feels guilty for sounding so disheartened. He feels guilty for thinking so much and thinking so little of Daniel at the same time.

“Hey, you can tell me stuff you know?” It doesn’t feel like that – and it shouldn’t. Daniel is a perfect stranger. He shouldn’t feel comfortable telling perfect strangers every neurotic worry in his mind. That’s reserved solely for the people he’s snaked into his world long enough that he doesn’t have to worry about them running away. Daniel still has a chance to run and so Seongwu can’t and won’t trust him. Trust and sex can be mutually exclusive. “Come on, I’m serious.” Ha, like that makes a difference? Daniel can be serious all he wants but there’s no way that Seongwu’s telling him anything because:

  1. A) it’s embarrassing
  2. B) –



No B) required – see fucking A)

Wait – is this how Sana felt right before they had sex?

And god, it must have been way worse for her. She’d had to worry about bleeding – she’d freaked out the entire time and he’d had to pepper kisses all over her just to get her to calm down and realize that in the grand scheme of things a little blood was nothing in the face of his love for her (and her glorious glorious body).

WAIT, would he bleed?

Is that a thing?

Should he have done more research? He’s never made another guy bleed before when he’s on top but – he’s also pretty careful?

Is there time to run off to Daniel’s bathroom to research how to limit any possible trauma?

Forget that trauma – just thinking about all of this is _pure_ torture.

He feels foolish for even worrying about this. Sex is something people partake in everyday, it’s the most basic of human instincts. Sex is a language that’s existed long before Korean, or English, or any other system of communication because it’s based off –

_Body language._

Oh, wow – he just threw up in his mouth again.

REGARDLESS, sex is sex and anal sex is anal sex. Hell, he’s been an enthusiastic participant before for all forms of sex so it’s not like he doesn’t know what to expect. Snakes swim better in lakes, your brush goes in your crush, pickles fit better in tight jars –  “Seongwu, are you having a panic attack because you don’t want to have sex with me?”

“What?!” He pulls his hand to his chest doing his best impression of _‘I don’t give a fuck_ ’. It’s not very good given he’s starting to breathe heavily again. “No, I mean, what? WHAT? Daniel – come on – COME ON – come on? COME ON -  ” He’s not even sure what he’s telling him to come on to given he’s shifting as far away from Daniel as possible. His body loses shape and form as he ducks himself under the bed covers. Kang Daniel should be incredibly offended but instead he’s only mildly amused by the snail in his mattress. “Are you laughing at me?”

“It’s funny.”

“What’s so funny?” He glowers, head poked out of the sheets to see Daniel on the edge of the mattress with his face turned at just enough of an angle that Seongwu can see a smile kissing the corners of his cheekbones.

He’s kind of beautiful.

Kind of. “I make you that nervous?” At Daniel’s question, Seongwu makes a move to pull the sheets over his now lava flecked face but Daniel’s hands have other ideas.

He pushes himself under the sheets leaving Seongwu no place to hide once again.

For a second, it’s like he’s 11 again and hiding under the table at his one of his father’s dinner parties to plot the demise of his relatives with his best friend.

Except instead of his big sister getting cockroaches put on her legs, he’s the victim of their wayward pranks.

Daniel’s not a best friend – Daniel’s not even a friend. He’s something a little more complex.

Daniel is a credit card in his wallet, a lock representing security and financial certainty and –

Daniel is also a little bit like a heat pack– warm under these covers with him. God, what a delectable, addicting and delicious sort of warm he is.

Daniel doesn’t _feel_ like a future porn star.

Not that he’d know much about what porn stars are like. He’s no porn star and - for now - neither is Daniel.

“Be serious.” He does his best to scoff but the smallest of tremors moves past the coating of confidence he’s put on when Daniel’s face inches a little closer to his.

“What makes you think I’m not?” Daniel looks so sure of himself that it’s hard for Seongwu not to snicker at him. “I’m serious!”

Seongwu wants to ask him what he’s being serious about but considering the fact he was the one who asked Daniel to be serious - this question is both stupid and undeserving of an answer from Daniel. “Hey  -“ He edges closer and Daniel’s eyes flicker down to his lips.

“Yeah?”

He moves his legs the slightest bit so there’s a shred of them over Daniel’s own and the other boy’s eyes flutter up to connect with his like he’s waiting for instruction – or permission.

Either of which Seongwu wishes Daniel would just give him instead. “Don’t you need to set a camera up?”

“Huh?” His partner looks at him dumbly, lip falling out of his biting teeth.

Wait – wasn’t that why Daniel was being nice to him in the first place?

Man, asking him to start filming their conversation is worse than having to pause in the midst of an amazing fucking time to put a condom on (and that’s the worst thing in the world right up there with Produce101 Finale Nights – he HATES that he loves that T.V show but he’s female idol trash so -).

He’s about to repeat himself when Daniel grows confident enough to inch forward and bridge the gap between them to press a kiss to his cheek.

And if Seongwu wasn’t the colour of a fire hydrant before, well, he’s sure going to confuse firemen now. “Did you just kiss me on the cheek?”

“You looked like you needed a little pick-me-up.” Daniel shrugs as he makes a move to kiss the other cheek. Seongwu’s sure his heart is going to burst into a million pieces as a squeal leaps out of his lips before he has a chance to stop it. “Too much?”

No, it’s not too much.

In fact – it’s the exact opposite. It’s a tiny tiny sample. A small little lick. A taste of the surface warmth that hides behind Daniel’s smile urging him to try to get a larger serving.

Maybe he should tell him, before they get the cameras up. “How are we doing this?”

“Doing this?” Seongwu nods. “Doing what?”

Ready or not – here comes the most embarrassing revelation you’ve ever had to make Seongwu - “Having sex. How are we going to have sex? I just want to be prepared. So - do you have a preference?”

Daniel looks at him like he’s speaking a foreign language. “On what?”

Is he playing dumb? Or is Daniel actually this dumb? “On position?”

At that, Daniel clears his throat with the coral on his cheeks intensifying to a burning orange in this excuse of a bed sheet tent. “To be honest, I don’t really think about it ever. Whatever’s meant to happen – just kind of happens?”

“Happens?”

Daniel scratches the back of his head before scratching the back of his throat. “Yeah, you know, I just go with the flow.”

“The flow?”

“The flow. Is that a problem?” Seongwu’s gone with the flow before. Usually, he likes the flow. The flow is natural and allows for emotions to crescendo with nothing but raw attraction and pleasure powering every inch of movement between two people. But he has a feeling the flow might be a bit hard for him to get into today. “Come on, Seongwu. Something’s really bugging you.”

“No – not really.”

“Nothing’s bugging you?” Daniel asks him, one eyebrow raised as he comes closer. “Nothing?”

“Nothing.” Seongwu’s sure he’s doing a good job of scamming Daniel into thinking everything is okay but the other man is looking at him like he’s disappointed that Seongwu isn’t able to open up to him emotionally.

Part of him wants to remind Daniel that they’re not supposed to help each other?

They have a job to do and they have to do a good job of that –

But something tells him that won’t help his cause and worse, it’ll probably make doing their job a little harder.

So maybe he just goes for it, fingers crossed that whatever happens – happens for the best.

He’s just about to kiss Daniel when the other boy leaps out of bed and through the clicks and snaps, Seongwu takes a deep breath.

It’s okay – it’s just a camera – it’s fine. It’s just a camera and this is just Daniel and this is just one more thing to not think about because sex is sex and love is love and it’s okay that these two things are not the same today when you’re preparing to become super vulnerable in front of an audience Seongwu.

He’s just about to poke his head out of the covers when Daniel climbs on top of him, sheets bundled between them. “All good, still?”

The last thing he expected out of this situation was consideration. So he smirks and edges up, slow and painful and careful until he can feel the breath between them grow humid in the mixed atmosphere of their exhales. “All good.”

Daniel gives him one last look – except this one isn’t like all of the others. This one flickers up with aggression as he leaps down to capture his lips in a move that’s a little too much, too fast.

Daniel demands nothing less than all the attention Seongwu can provide.

Usually, during the early moves of choreography he’s used to in this situation – Seongwu pulls himself over and above the other person in bed with him but Daniel’s arms are fixed and locked at his sides and the feeling of his weight on top of him is distractingly nice. He’s losing every breath to the other man’s lungs as he lunges at every inhale Seongwu tries to take because how dare he take a moment away from his lips?

Instead, Seongwu feels himself slack further into the bed with Daniel’s face pushing insistently against his. Right now, it feels like the skin on his nose is starting to prickle with irritation from how much they’re moving left to right to back to left.

With a heavy gulp, Daniel pulls himself off, hands placing their containers of food away from the bed so they don’t accidentally end up in a bigger mess than they planned for. (Although Seongwu’s sure Taehyun would pay more for that).

That was – intense.

Daniel clears his throat. “Sorry – was that too intense too fast?” Oh, shit, did he say that out loud?

It’s not that fast is necessarily bad – it’s just not something he’s used to.

Then again, when things are fast it’s easier for himself to lose himself in the roles they’re playing for this movie which happen to just be dialled up versions of themselves.

“The faster, the better.” It’s not like he’s trying to get it over with but when Daniel’s moving over him at the speed of light, Seongwu’s forced into auto-pilot mode. All other worries in his mind are drowned out by the raw sensation of what Daniel’s – doing to him. With every grasp of his skin through his shirt, with every twist of their hands, with every delectable swipe of Daniel’s tongue on the inside of his mouth – Seongwu thinks a little less.

With this new found encouragement in hand, Daniel’s lips wander off to the corners of his face lips rolling over his ears dousing them in wet kisses and heavy breaths that echo like screams in the back of Seongwu’s mind. “Still okay?”

“Yeah,” He breathes, fingers locking onto the back of Daniel’s hair as he drags the other man’s mouth back onto his own. Immediately, Daniel groans into his mouth.

Sure, his ears are fine and all but attention could be paid elsewhere, places with more rewarding outcomes and Seongwu’s lips are just one of many many places he wants to feel Daniel’s mouth on.

So Seongwu turns his head to the side, laughing when he hears Daniel grunt in surprise. “What was that?” Seongwu shrugs, lips curling into his mouth so with every peck on his skin Daniel can’t quite get to them. It’s surprisingly easy to pretend to be in a relationship with him. It’s surprisingly easy to pretend to be in a relationship at all. Daniel’s every deep whine leaves his heart panting in pleased little wisps as Daniel’s lips pepper his hidden mouth with kiss after kiss, pleading, pining for Seongwu to release his hold on his lips but Seongwu’s just laughing all by himself as Daniel cradles him from side to side. “Did I do something funny?”

It’s not something funny. It’s something that feels funny. It feels funny and strange and so out of the ordinary, it’s exceptional. “It’s just – the way you just held me. Right now.” Daniel’s thumbs graze the angle of his cheekbones and he can’t help but feel like it’s the perfect illustration of what his mouth is unable to describe to the other man in words. “I don’t think I’ve felt that before – from anyone.”

He starts laughing again as Daniel looks at him like he’s a psychopath.

Probably fair – at the door he was nervous, in the bed he was comfortable until he was panicked and now here he is.

Laughing in the face of every one of Daniel’s kisses like a man in love.

He’s ridiculous.

Or he’s very good at acting. “Why are you still laughing?”

“It’s nice.” Seongwu relents with a breath, head pulled back to the headboard as he puts a little distance between them. “It’s nice to feel wanted like this. It’s not something I’m used to. All our lives are a show and – I’m the best player in that game and I don’t want to be a downer – “

“How can you call yourself a downer?” Daniel’s lips press to his forehead like it’s no big deal that these kisses are doled out like drugs – a hit of ecstacy here and there and Seongwu wonders if Daniel feels the same way he does because at this moment, Seongwu would like very much to have sex with Daniel again and they haven’t even had sex yet. “The semi in my pants begs to differ.”

 Seongwu shuts his eyes, hands covering his face as he shakes his head.

Get a hold of yourself Ong Seongwu. You’re not a fucking softy like this.

A kiss is a kiss and sex is kiss but –

Daniel is something more and every moment spent in close proximity of this person is clouding his common sense and faulty rationalism to the point where – he’s no longer thinking.

The auto pilot switch flickers back on as his hands crawl up over the sheets between them so his fingers can step bit by bit to the road downwards until his hands find the weight of Daniel’s hard-on against his palms. Daniel leans his head forward so their foreheads pressed to each other as Seongwu looks straight into his eyes. “You weren’t kidding –“

Daniel growls, lips biting on the edge of Seongwu’s chin like an overgrown pet he’s all too ready to sign his life away to.  “Do I look like I joke about things like that?”

His hands lift up hesitant until his fingers can inch in through the fly hole in Daniel’s boxers to grab hold of his cock. “Does that feel –“

“Good. I’m good.” Daniel pants with a breathy grin on his face. “Good.” He lets his hands roam, fingers twisting, pulling on foreskin until he hears Daniel bite back a quiet moan. He looks up at him, smile blossoming into the corners of his face. “What’s got you smiling this time Seongwu?”

“You? When you’re whining for me?” Fuck it he’s obviously not acting right now. Actually – throughout this whole experience he has a feeling he’s not going to be able to act convincingly. Porn is porn and acting is acting and sure these two can intersect but Ong Seongwu is not good at porn and acting at the same time.

“Arrogant.” Daniel mumbles, smile on his face as he pulls himself away and flips the sheets off Seongwu before crawling back on top of him.

Not to be pushed off, Seongwu’s hands easily find their way back to their previous occupation forcing Daniel’s lips to pause in their intent to bruise his neck with their teeth.

His hands put a little more pressure now on Daniel –

One tug, two tugs, three tugs - Daniel gasps so loud and wide at the fourth that Seongwu’s eyes draw upwards to his mouth.

God it’s so pretty, pink and full –

How is he supposed to not want to kiss it and feel every whine on his lips? He pushes Daniel’s head back onto his as he feels a touch of wetness form at the tip of Daniel’s penis.

With every pant poured into his mouth, he feels his body start to restrain against the fabric of his pants. He pulls his hands up, coating what little he can of his fingers in Daniel’s precum before he works a little faster with his hands.

When he feels Daniel’s hands reach inwards past the edge of his sweatpants and start to fiddle with his cock, his eyes widen in surprise but he doesn’t stop. It’s just a little harder – but he can keep focus.

Daniel’s lips lick up at his and he pulls his hands off him.

Evidently he cannot keep focus because Daniel’s sole intention is to get him caught up to the rock hard of his own dick. Daniel’s hands move faster, twist harder, squeeze with more pressure than his. “Wait – wait –“

“You – really want to?” Daniel’s whisper isn’t anything that’s earth shattering but Seongwu’s sure he’s never felt this turned on this fast because in a second he’s rock hard in Daniel’s hands when Daniel’s other hand dips down to twirl his balls like he’s playing with marbles.

Right then and there - Seongwu’s sure he’s going to cum.

Maybe not now – maybe not in five minutes –

But Daniel’s going to make him cum hard – definitely if he keeps going like that because –

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Get your shit together, Seongwu. THIS is a hand job. It’s nothing more than what you give yourself at 7:39 in the morning as you debate going in for your 8AM class or just sleeping in –

Daniel just happens to have the benefit of two hands, perfectly positioned to tingle up a nerve that’s a little harder to reach when you’re a one hand man kind of show and that’s no big fucking deal.

But it is –

Because foolish as it sounds, Daniel feels so perfect. Daniel’s like his own personal glass slipper. The other man’s hands must have been formed by the will of a higher being at the lengths made to wrap over Ong Seongwu’s dick to pull and push him into a happily ever after he’s itching to let go and embrace but -

It’s so early in the night and he can’t even focus on jacking Daniel off at the pace Daniel’s moving his fingers but thankfully Daniel isn’t holding his lack of ability to continue against him.

If anything – Daniel looks happy at the writhing Seongwu under him. “Look who’s whining now?”

“Well –“ He pants, chokehold covering words as a bubble of pleasure rides through his brain before subsiding like a false alarm. “You’re – ah – ah –  something of a sadist –“

“I hardly think you’re in any real risk of pain.” Daniel pushes his eyebrows up and down, chuckle erupting from the back of his throat as he inches forward to nip at his lips playfully and Seongwu gives him an unimpressed look. “Unless that’s something you like. All I want is to make you happy Seongwu –“

Despite whatever’s going on in his body, his mind had held back a semblance of logical thinking but at those words even his mind has given up.

His hands start to move of their own accord to Daniel’s dick but the other man pushes him off again. “I should make you happy too –“ He pants. “I want to – it’s not like – obligation or whatever – I want to look at you all fucked up –“

Daniel silences him with a soft peck at his lips, nose nuzzled into his as his eyes twinkle with a mischievous energy that makes Seongwu’s heart thump harder and harder in his chest. “I have a feeling if I let you touch me – you’ll let go too fast.” The other man’s words are spoken with an airy sort of huff that leaves Seongwu’s brain in a frenzy of sparks behind his shut eyes.

“Is this going to be something of a contest now?” With his teeth tucked over his bottom lip, Seongwu, with much pain and resistance, twists himself away from Daniel’s grasp so he can flip them back onto the tossed messy covers.

“Bored already?” Daniel’s question remains unanswered as Seongwu settles himself on top of Daniel so the other man is right between his thighs and on his lips again.

The more he tastes Daniel’s lips, the more he likes them. The blond boy must be using some sort of cherry flavoured product on them with an addictive illegal ingredient in it. He’s sure Daniel must think he’s a mad man with how much he’s been pulling on the other boy’s lips, swallowing and gulping and gasping until all that’s left is a coating of saliva on Daniel’s mouth.

He starts to shift slowly over him, breathing into Daniel’s mouth when he feels the other man’s hands come up on his hips, grinding upwards with every shift.

Step 1.

Complete.

With Daniel’s compliance guaranteed under him, Seongwu runs his swollen lips past the expanse of Daniel’s already naked chest, all too happy to hear pant after pant after giggle after giggle from the other boy’s throat.  “That tickles!” Daniel’s laughing but not for long as he covers his own mouth with his hands and Seongwu can’t help but laugh up at him.

Daniel’s cute laughing.

Daniel’s even cuter when he’s laughing half-naked – and god if he looks this good up close then together the two of them must look amazing on film.

Right – on film. They’re on film.

They’re not serious about this. There’s no need to make this any more of a production than it already is.

All they’re really here to do is have fun and get paid for it and why shouldn’t they?

Hell if he wasn’t a cheap broke college student working in porn to pay off his tuition – he’d pay money for this damn video just so he could experience Daniel under him writhing, groaning, wanting for him again and again and again – maybe he’s –

Oh –

Maybe Daniel’s acting.

Maybe that’s all Daniel’s been doing this whole time.

Daniel’s faking it.

That thought feels like a bucket of cold water pouring over his frenzied mind as Daniel’s hands grab his hair and pull him back to his lips.

This is all a part of the show.

Daniel’s hands are on his sweatshirt now pulling it upwards. A scene.

Daniel’s lips are pressing kisses across the expanse of his collar bone. A dialogue.

Daniel’s eyes are looking into his like he’s the happiest man in the world. That feels like the climax of this whole feature.

He hates it.

He hates all of it because maybe all Daniel’s been doing is what he always does? Maybe Daniel knows how to make boys look at him with a little more than passion in his eyes? Maybe Daniel’s manipulative and Seongwu’s eating right out of his hands because that’s just what the other boy wants?

But is that so bad? Is it so bad to want Daniel? Is it so bad to let Daniel use him? Aren’t they both using each other anyways? Why should he bother asking for something else when every pseudo-relationship in his life has told him that he’s only good for – well – this?

He grunts when he feels Daniel’s teeth sink into his neck. He pushes his head back down to Daniel’s own neck to bite back harder, all too happy to hear the other man yelp and leap off him. “Ouch!”

“Too hard?” Seongwu pants, hands laid flat against Daniel’s chest so he can feel the speed of Daniel’s heart.

Seongwu’s a little pleased to find it feels faster than his own. But his face remains impassive and Daniel shrugs. “Maybe a little softer with the teeth –“

“How good are you at this?” He’s asking for more than one reason but he doesn’t want them to lose any of their momentum so he swipes his hips forward and backwards against the thin cotton fabric over Daniel’s already twitching penis.

The other man’s fingers respond by reaching for the waistband for his pants. “I’m fucking fantastic or did you not get that memo?”

Seongwu presses kisses over Daniel’s eyes making him laugh. “Send me a friendly reminder.” Daniel raises one eyebrow before he pushes Seongwu back so that his head lies at the foot of his bed while Daniel works on pulling his sweats off. “Rough Daniel  –“

“They were on too long, anyways.” Seongwu jolts upwards. Now, that they’re on the same level field Daniel’s not going to be able to stop him. He pushes the other man back so that Daniel’s head lands just shy of the headboard. “What –“

He lets his hands tuck into the waistband of Daniel’s boxers but he doesn’t take them off – not just yet.

Daniel is in a rush but Seongwu wants to take this time to enjoy himself. His lips trail from the center of Daniel’s chest to down the trail of hair that guides him over the other man’s narrow waist to the right of his pelvis where a hip bone juts out like it’s just for him -

“Fuck.” Daniel crows as Seongwu swallows him, whole and over cotton. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Take it off, take it off, take it off – please –”

The guy’s begging so hard- it’s practically a sin to not give into him. So Seongwu throws his underwear to the side and faced now with the full glory that is Kang Daniel’s pink fleshy dick – Seongwu’s the one who’s worried.

Still he’s never backed down from a challenge before and he’s not about to start now – although it had been easier in the past. Jonghyun had been just the right length, always just slipped right into back of his throat like his precum was some sort of magic honey that allowed for instant passage. Daniel’s not Jonghyun though – not by a long shot.

With Daniel in his mouth, Seongwu’s better able to gauge the size of his cock. It’s just always been easier for him to tell how big a dick actually is once it’s in his mouth.

Daniel’s penis, although not the glass slipper of penises for him, is proportionate to the rest of the guy.

It’s large, wide and girthy to a point that would inspire caution from any sane man or woman choosing to try to gobble it up.

Seongwu’s a little less than sane though. He’s a little too eager and in his rush to swallow Daniel up he’s left coughing, spitting and hacking away like he’s an old man in a retirement centre.

Still something about his current appearance of passing out on Daniel’s pelvis must be alluring because his partner in porn is laughing and moaning all in one breath as his hands latch onto Seongwu’s shoulders to slow his head down. “There’s no rush to this man. Take it in slower – I don’t want your parents coming after me for killing you –“

“With your dick?” He puts a little more space between his head and Daniel’s other head. “Let me get this straight – you’re going to tell my parents you killed their precious son with your dick?”

He’d pay good money to see that conversation. His mother would probably start throwing holy water on Daniel’s stupid giggly face and screaming bloody murder.

Daniel groans, hips bucking upwards and Seongwu holds back a laugh in his mouth. “Less talking.”

Whiny bitch.

Or maybe not – maybe that’s his concept. Maybe that’s what Daniel’s missing in his demo reel. He’s already played the perfect considerate lover and now it’s time for him to turn into a pleading mess –

He’s doing a pretty convincing job – Seongwu wants to put the overgrown blond Goldilocks  out of his misery but he has one last thing to say to him. “I can’t believe you said you’re going to kill me with your dick.”

“Seongwu please, I know you’re kinky but I’m not into gore tonight.”  The good thing about the fact Daniel’s penis is about three microseconds away from his tongue is that whenever Seongwu wants to shut him up all he has to do is flick the his tongue past the length of Daniel’s shaft before swiping it under the lip of his head where the foreskin’s pulled down.

And with every length of a lick he can literally _feel_ Daniel’s body tense under his hands. It’s wonderful to see what a wand his mouth really is for Daniel – he has complete control over the other boy.

He sucks in a breath before nuzzling his nose into the close trimmed blond hair, hearing a grunt escape from Daniel’s mouth as his hips belt upwards but this time Seongwu keeps his hands pressed to the edges to push them back down.

Glancing up at the other boy, he sees Daniel’s face is tilted up to the skies with hands entrenched in the bedsheets as his legs tighten and twist over the lower half of Seongwu’s body. Man, thank god he managed to keep his neck away from the iron grip of this guy’s thighs – he might really be decapitated otherwise.

Still, something about being choked by Daniel’s dick while his legs tighten on his neck sounds concerningly attractive –

From the corner of his eyes, Seongwu sees Daniel’s hands start to itch downwards to grasp his head like he wants to be able to control the rhythm of how Seongwu’s moving his head but out of some sense of respect for the other boy Daniel isn’t doing it.

Part of Seongwu is thankful for it because he appreciates not having himself choked without volunteering but –

He also wouldn’t mind it if he got to feel every inch of frustration, feeling and pleasure he’s inflicting on Daniel right now with the spirals of licks his tongue is currently performing on the whimpering man underneath him.

Whatever he’s doing, it isn’t enough.

Daniel’s grown impatient and he overrides their position so Seongwu finds himself flipped onto his back again.

With the breath sucked out of him, both of them do nothing but look at each other for a second until Seongwu yawns, smirk playing out on his lips like a familiar song. “Had enough?”

Daniel’s legs push against his, wedging between his thighs till they’re acting out a well matched pattern like they’ve done this millions of times before.

He kisses Daniel first – or well – kiss might be a nice way of putting what he’s doing to Daniel’s lips right now. He’s gnawing at his flesh as Daniel’s hips knock right into his and he yelps into the other man’s mouth but doesn’t stop chewing.

Daniel pulls him away to shake the hair out of his eyes as he directs his eyes to his boxers.

And when Daniel starts taking off his boxers, Seongwu realizes that his hands very much want to help the other man. His own fingers dash over the band, lunging over Daniel’s hands to pull the cotton contraption off him in one swift, clean motion that would leave an audience impressed.

For a second – it feels weird, just for a second though because after that Daniel doesn’t give him time to think since his body is right back on top of Seongwu’s pushing him onto the bed. Daniel’s fingers reach for his to hold him steady as his mouth chews his lips inside out again.

They’re naked.

Holy fucking shit.

He’s naked in bed with an absolute stranger who – at least for the moment – feels like the love of his life.

And if he thought he felt hot from every action swarming over them before then that was nothing compared to the feeling of this entirely different body pressed against his skin, intent on burning him to a crisp.

Seongwu’s doing his best to douse every one of his breaths into calming Daniel’s frantic movements but if anything he feels like he’s fanning the flames. With every flush of air, Daniel’s hands slow down but grip harder. Like they’re mapping parts of him, etching and sketching every bone, muscle and desire that’s materializing with Daniel’s every gesture.

Not to be outdone, Daniel’s lips follow his hands. Where his hands are grabby, his lips are light - achingly light. They flutter, soft, slickened and wet till Seongwu’s panting from the sensation of Daniel’s teeth grazing  on his chest, his hips, his legs, his thighs, his calves until –

He feels Daniel’s lips kiss the inside of his ankles and he’s left a giggly dumb mess of a human because who the fuck kisses an ankle? “Sensitive?” He can’t answer Daniel, he literally cannot answer because all his energy that normally goes to outsmarting others with his mouth has been expended on not acting like all he wants is for Daniel to finish him off.

Because this is a porno and not real life and they’ve got to make this last a fair amount of time for an audience.

The anticipation, coupled with Daniel’s lips that continue to kiss their way up him have him shutting his eyes and his hands wandering to his own dick to stroke it when Daniel starts kissing the insides of his knees with a snicker perma-pasted on his face. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

Seongwu glares at him. “Shut up.” Daniel’s jaw drops. “Just – do something other than kiss me – you idiot – anything – “

One of Daniel’s eyebrows rises up but he acquiesces and Seongwu wants to scream as he sees Daniel’s lips finally duck down to where his hands are but -

Daniel’s mouth doesn’t quite reach where he thinks it will. Instead, Daniel’s mouth stretches wide to tuck the soft skin of his balls into his mouth, tongue rolling and twisting them as Seongwu moves his hands on himself –

Coupled with the feeling of Daniel’s breath and his hands – he’s going to fucking cum and he doesn’t even care because fuck the audience. This is about him and Daniel makes him feel a little out of it and there’s nothing wrong in that because pleasure is pleasure and this is his pleasure and why should he not take charge of what he wants.

A little more –

A little faster –

He breathes a little harder, flickering lights setting off behind his eyelids. He should probably be talking to his optometrist about that. He has 20/20 vision. Or at least he did until Daniel left him enough of a mess that the mere sight of the other boy has him feeling like he’s blinded and ached and –

Just a few more –

Daniel pulls his mouth away as Seongwu tenses a little too tellingly and immediately Seongwu growls when he feels the other boy pull his hands away from his cock. “What?” Seongwu asks him. “What? Come on –“ He pulls himself back into Daniel’s lap as the other boy shakes his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m dizzy and you’re going to cum all over my face if I’m not careful-”

Would that be such a bad thing? He’d like very much to do just that. Daniel would look beautiful with a face full of cum.  “Like that’s such a bad thing –“ Daniel’s following cackling is ugly, odd and coupled with the fact that he’s flushed red and heaving in oxygen in large parts makes him look all out of sorts –

But Seongwu finds his heart thumping a little harder in his chest anyways as Daniel puffs out.  “The dizzy thing is pretty bad actually, I need a second to breathe and that’s never actually happened. I felt like I was falling – like I had vertigo-“

“Lack of oxygen, baby.” He’s not sure what makes him do it but when he sees Daniel’s brows furrow inwards his lips dash to the middle to press a barely-a-kiss kiss to the fold of skin. For a second, he sees Daniel’s gaze crack – like he’s not sure if that was real or fake – and Seongwu’s not sure either. He’s going on instinct now, it’s just as hard for him to figure out which instinct he’s acting on. So he tries not to feel too hurt when Daniel rolls his eyes. “I’ve never made someone dizzy.”

“I’ve never met anyone like you.”

It’s not quite a compliment – but he’s going to take it that way anyways because he’s Ong Seongwu. Bulletproof Boy Scout for life. “Anyone as wonderful – beautiful – talented –“

“Anyone as indecisive as you.” Daniel completes his original thought, snicker playing out on his lips. “You’re a total 360 from when we started this - ”

“Yeah but that was before – “ He looks down to where he’s sure his penis has done a fabulous job of explaining exactly what it is Daniel needs to hear to know he’s more than okay with this now. “You’re not just some dick to me right now.”

“I’m not just some ‘dick’?” Daniel’s eyes glance over to the camera and Seongwu’s not sure if he’s supposed to take that as a warning to be careful with his words or to amplify his words so they play their parts of lovers to a T.

So he settles for the most neutral response he can think of. “Yeah, you’re like – a decent dick.” Seongwu corrects as he claps a hand on Daniel’s shoulders like he’s congratulating a friend. “Kang Daniel - a dick who knows what he’s doing.” Daniel coughs, hand covering his mouth as his eyes tear up in locked away laughter. “I like that in a dick.”

Daniel looks like he’s two seconds away from lighting his ears on fire. “Ong Seongwu, let it never be said that you don’t appreciate the finer things in life –“

“I’m a curator of the best things life has to offer us.” He teases. “A good art exhibition, an excellent re-enactment of Oscar-God-Meryl’s monologues – Kang Daniel’s decent dick –“ He stops for a second when Daniel’s hands reach over his hips like a tool of safety buckling him in for the ride of his life should he choose to partake in it.

“What a complicated guy.” Daniel’s eyes look up at him, puppy large and accompanied by the smuggest of grins.

So, Seongwu moves his hips. “You know,” One semi-circle up, pause. “I like things that are simple too.” One semi-circle down and he causes the intended amount of friction to makes Daniel’s grin falter. “We can try something simple too?”

Really, he’s giving Daniel the answer with every grind of his hips against Daniel’s groin.

“I think the less we talk –“ To his credit, the other boy looks only mildly bothered which serves to make Seongwu a little more roused with every movement he makes forward, backward, around, inwards  –   “The simpler it gets.”

He couldn’t agree more.

He raises his eyebrows, pulling a hand across his lips and as he throws the metaphorical key to a phantom place far far away.

When Seongwu leans into kiss him, Daniel feigns left before running back to kiss him.

Seongwu moves his head to the right, a teasing wink playing on his eyes. “If you’re going to play like that I can –“

Daniel reaches over him to a drawer and his eyes widen as he sees Daniel reach for a bottle of lube and when he comes back with it in his hands, Daniel’s mouth comes over his.

And Seongwu can’t even bring himself to want to say no because every part of Daniel is careful right now around him – like he already knows.

And Seongwu is sure he never said anything so he doesn’t understand why Daniel is doing his best to be so careful.

He’s been on the other side, at this point, where you’re a few well-timed and pushed jacks away from the finish line and he’s never been this gentle. The mapping Daniel’s done has served him well as he lays him back down on the bed.

Daniel reaches for the spots that incite melody from Seongwu – tongue licking circles over his chest, unoccupied dancing fingertips just under his belly that twist every now and then to his cock – all at the same time as his slickened palm that coats his entrance with a more than generous amount of liquid that makes Seongwu gasp into Daniel’s mouth at the temperature.

Maybe Daniel’s just like this – maybe Daniel’s just a naturally loving person and Seongwu’s a natural fuck head.

Daniel’s arm ducks under his head. “Good?”

It feels like ready is being pushed into his lungs as he nods, eyes flickering with a surprising amount of determination that makes Daniel smile into his lips.

Seongwu feels himself grin back, eyes shutting of their own volition as he places a surprising amount of implicit trust in an absolute stranger to do something –well – he’s never felt – safe enough to do before.

Daniel makes him feel a bit differently though. He does feel safe here, even with this stupid camera on, and even with the fact that Daniel has no real connection to him.

That’s not fair. They’re definitely ‘connected’ right now. Daniel’s penis is literally pressing up against his asshole. If that’s not connection – he’s not sure what connection is.

He feels Daniel’s hands run over his legs, skin tingling in anticipation with every light thrust against him. Seongwu shuts his eyes, pulling his legs up so that more of his body is able to leverage this angle to shift up. “Open your eyes.” Daniel’s voice is coating, lilting – loving.

So Seongwu opens his eyes, breathy smile on my face. “I’m good.”

“I know.” Daniel’s head tilts again to pull Seongwu’s legs up on his shoulders. He kisses his calf and Seongwu laughs through his gasps for air. “I just want to look at you.”

“Why?” He heaves again as Daniel’s tip pushes just a little harder, a little more insistently as he tries his best to breathe through it. This is the hard part. This is the wide part. Then he’ll be fine. He’s sure of it. “You’ve got a kink for face to face?”

He’s only really done face to face a few times – more often than not he’s ended up in knee baring positions.

“I’ve got a kink for your face – yeah.” He groans as he feels Daniel push his tip past his entrance and still. Through the odd twinge and spasm, he can appreciate that. It must be hard when all Daniel’s dick wants the other boy to do is move but Daniel holds off until he’s able to see Seongwu breathe at a more stable pace. “You’re a pretty one.”

“I’m not exactly – in my best – outfit right now –“

Daniel wiggles his eyebrows, pushing down a little more so Seongwu’s hips lift a little off the bed. “I think you should wear this all the time –“

“On the bus?”

“Definitely.”

“To class?”

“You’d singlehandedly increase tuition revenue for your university –“ Seongwu tries his hand at moving a little despite the fact most of the control is Daniel’s hand. This has it’s intended action of shutting up his remarkably patient partner and it takes a second but it- it doesn’t feel all that bad.

He wouldn’t yet scream that he’s in love with it but Daniel’s touching more than just the insides of his walls as he feels the stretch start to get comfortable. Daniel’s grin grows wider as he pushes inwards slowly, up, almost out, angled and in – up, almost out, angled and in – till it feels better – and better – and then it’s better than okay.

It’s so – so much better than okay.

And the look on his face must have told Daniel something because Daniel’s pushing down on him harder now and he groans, his own hands running touch himself. Encouraged that he feels better, Daniel moves faster and when Seongwu pulls himself up to meet his parted huffing lips, his eyes widen at the tingle he feels run through his entire body like Daniel just hit – something.

What the hell was that? That’s – that’s nothing like what he’s ever felt before on top – “Again.” He murmurs and Daniel’s all too willing to acquiesce as Seongwu shuts his eyes, a mere apparition of himself as his internal self goes to ruin with every motion Daniel pushes onto him – everything feels new, everything feels different –

Sex is sex and casual sex is casual sex but Daniel is something new and everything today feels like a discovery of himself.

He’s never felt this open and receptive and loved and cared for and –

Daniel’s lips part open as he pushes a little harder. Seongwu groans as he feels him push again against him and his eyes start to spark up again with the telltale warning signs of orgasm. “Fuck, fuck –“

Daniel isn’t as vocal as him but he’s grunting harder and Seongwu feels the other man’s literal body shake with the force of their movements. They’re not even going that hard but every movement up and up and up makes him feel like he’s never coming down and would that be such a bad thing?

Being on a stairway to heaven with Kang Daniel sounds like Paradise and he cannot believe he’s actually getting paid to –

“Clo- close?” Daniel manages to mutter out as Seongwu nods. “You can go first –“

“Fuck no –“ He gasps. “You go first.”

“You go first-“

“We aren’t actually discussing who -“ Daniel gasps as he grunts and heaves on top of him, slow movements stopping into nothing as Seongwu’s eyes widen and he sees Daniel daze out and land on top of him for a second before a gush of warmth hits his insides. Ah – so that’s what it feels like – “I guess we did just argue about who goes first.”

“Well, if what’s inside of me is any indication. You went first.” He pulls his legs to the side, head leaning downwards to kiss the crown of Daniel’s matted sweaty hair before he slaps his butt, making the other boy giggle. “Weak ass.”

“Can’t even combat that right now-“ Daniel huffs, shaking his head as he blinks once, twice, three times before pulling out and settling down in front of him.

Before Seongwu has a chance to say anything else, Daniel’s tongue starts licking at his fingers, hands off to the side until all Seongwu feels on himself is Daniel’s mouth – hot, urging and so so determined to make him cum.

Daniel’s lips are sucked inwards, a vacuum of carefully compressed air that allows Seongwu to feel swollen in Daniel’s mouth as he moans into the quiet – and then Daniel’s mouth ducks down to his balls but Seongwu reaches for his hair and Daniel lets him drag him back up. “More.”

And more is what he gets.

Daniel’s hands grip tight at the base of his cock while his mouth gets to work on deep throating him and Seongwu tilts back, sweat pooling between his collarbones as he grips Daniel’s head tighter –

If Daniel sounds this good sucking him off – god –

Daniel’s mouth licks off the top and he opens his eyes, shoving the other boy’s head back down. “Faster – faster – please –“

Even past his hands, Daniel’s ears catch wind of his words and follow through as he shuts his eyes again – lost in the sound of him and the feeling of orgasm building inside of him –

A little more –

A little more –

A little –

 

 

 

 

 

 

He looks from one side of the room to the other – for the inevitable cameras that Taehyun’s put here to make a fool of him as Jaehwan raises his hand in the air. “Hey Euigeonnie! I don’t know how he misheard that but Seongwu’s helping me plan my Momoland playlist! Probably why he thought you were Daniel? Although – that has nothing to do with anything. Daniel’s just some dude he fucked for some money over the summer – anyways the real reason I’m talking to you is to say STAN MOMOLAND.”

One second passes.

Then one minute- “Uh - who are you?” Daniel doesn’t sound the least bit possessive but he does look at Seongwu surprised. Makes sense considering he walked in here with Jaehwan hanging off him like a baby koala bear.

“I’m Seongwu’s BEST FRIEND – ah Seongwu would you mind if I upgraded that to **_bestest_**? I mean I saved you from a lot of trouble – I think I deserve the **_bestest_** title.” He’s looking to him for some kind of acknowledgement but considering Seongwu’s just run into the only man who has made him feel like he went blind during sex – he’s not that interested in looking at Jaehwan right now. “Okay – silence means yes! I’m Jaehwan – Seongwu’s **_BESTEST_** friend. Nice to meet you!”

One of Jaehwan’s hands reaches outwards from his waist to shake Daniel’s outstretched hand of friendship and Seongwu tilts his head. The image of Daniel’s fingertips red and gripping onto his own infiltrates his mind before he looks back up at Daniel’s smiling face with a knot in his throat the size of Daniel’s freakishly large penis. “Totally loving the hair by the way dude –“

Right – Jaehwan’s complimenting Daniel’s pink hair. Why is it pink? That’s such a weird colour.

It does suit him though.

Anything would suit him.

Jaehwan’s hands come back to situate themselves at his waist and Seongwu looks back down at the floor.

Okay – situation assessment. Right now, he’s in his new bedroom. His new bedroom that he worked very hard for and his new school year that has to go amazing so that he actually makes all of his dreams come true.

Except -

Jaehwan hasn’t let go of his waist once since they walked into campus.

The Momoland playlist is not working and Jaehwan’s not pulling his weight as a streamer yet again -

And Kang Daniel, sex god of his morning jack off dreams, is standing in front of him looking at him like he pities his life.

But why is Daniel here? And why is he rooming with him?

Daniel doesn’t go to Konkuk. He’s sure of it. Daniel said it himself – he’s going to be a porn star – A PORN – star. That’s his path in life –

And Seongwu’s going to go win Oscars – LOTS OF THEM – so really what does it matter that they had sex once and that’s all he’s thought about ever since?

Maybe it’s not even him. Maybe Seongwu’s really living in a soap opera and the man in front of him isn’t Daniel but Euigeon – Daniel’s evil step brother from another mother who saw him in a porno and has decided to come make Seongwu fall in love with him instead of Daniel as ** _revenge_** – “You are Daniel – aren’t you?”

Daniel’s jaw parts in surprise, before it’s closed up in an arrogant smile again. “Pretty sure I know who I am, hyung. But would you like to check in another way?” Seongwu bursts out coughing as Jaehwan separates from him for the first time.

“Wait – so – “ Jaehwan points between Daniel and Seongwu rubbing his eyes before he looks back at the two of them again. “So – “

Seongwu ducks under the bed to check for absolutely nothing.

The idea of looking at Daniel’s dick to confirm his identity sounds like the beginning of a very bad porno that he’s already too excited to re-enact.

“Seongwu hyung, I was only joking – relax.”

**_HYUNG?_ **

He called him hyung like it was nothing – like it was just something Daniel says all the time and it feels so strange and weird and right because Daniel is younger than him – of course. He should call him hyung.

He shakes his head against the floor before rising back up, hands crossed over his chest. “What’s wrong with you? Do you think you should be joking around with me right now?”

Instead of scaring his dongsaeng, Daniel only looks more humored in the face of his gruff tone.

The lack of Daniel’s response to his rhetorical question has him struggling for something as he throws Jaehwan’s phone back into his hands and growls at him. “Leave Jaehwan –“

“But Seongwu – “ Jaehwan pouts, fake water building in his eyes. “Momoland –“

“LEAVE JAEHWAN. I NEED A MOMENT ALONE WITH EUIGEONNIE.” Jaehwan leaves with a comical trail of smoke following him, good boy.

Daniel laughs behind his hands before he makes his way to the fridge and opens it like an idiot for no reason. “After everything we’ve been through, I thought the least I could do was joke around with you.”

“You make it sound like we went to the army together. We didn’t – we had sex. Sex is sex.” Sex with Daniel is not just sex though – sex with Daniel had felt, he shudders at the thought, **_special_**.

Obviously, he’s not the only one who thinks so because Daniel’s leaned over their mini fridge with his head on his hands looking like his worst nightmare and the object of his affections all at once. “Good sex is good sex, hyung.”

It’s not that he doesn’t like seeing Daniel here.

Deep inside of Seongwu, the id that governs his more impulsive actions (like the decision to star in a porn film to make his ends meet) is over the moon happy that Daniel is in this room with him and that maybe they’ll get to try out scenes that they haven’t yet played up for.

The superego in him reminds him that fantasies should stay fantasies and what was supposed to be in the movie was in the movie and now he should move on because having a porn film and trying to be a Korean actor – well they don’t usually work together.

Daniel was supposed to be a perfect moment in his past.

Just because they made a movie about two people who loved each other – that didn’t actually mean they were in love with each other.

What felt right in that moment was right in that moment and that doesn’t have to mean more than what it is now.

Daniel was perfect inside of him and he was perfect inside Daniel’s mouth and -

Daniel was meant to be a means to an end.

After all, Daniel didn’t call him – and he didn’t call Daniel – and that action itself is a clear enough decision on whether or not they wanted to be in each other’s lives in any meaningful manner.

“I’m happy.” Daniel calls out as he flops down on the bed across from him, gummy bears tossed into his mouth before he offers the bag to Seongwu with all the airs of an ordinary roommate. “I like knowing I’m with someone I know as I start school. Feels less lonely as an older kid.”

He shrugs as he turns away from the gummy bears, facing the window outside his room.

It’s nice that Daniel feels less lonely being beside him but that doesn’t mean anything – “This isn’t good news, Daniel. People could find out.”

It doesn’t mean anything – it doesn’t mean anything – it doesn’t mean anything. “I won’t bring it up.”

“Jaehwan knows – “ He huffs.

“You can get him to keep quiet.” Daniel obviously doesn’t know Jaehwan if he thinks Jaehwan can keep anything in his stomach for longer than a day. “It’ll be fun – I feel like you and I are on the same wavelength, hyung. I swear – I won’t cause you trouble if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Daniel shrugs as he comes over to his bed and sits beside him with a healthy reassuring amount of space between them.

He doesn’t know what he wants more. For Daniel to stop calling him, hyung or for Daniel to call him hyung more – “Aren’t you worried?”

“No.” Daniel pronounces proudly “I was worried joining this school as a post-grad with my limited experience – but Jisung knows someone who knows someone and my audition went well so I got in. I was worried the other kids wouldn’t like me – like I was going back to my first day of school ever – but- I’m not worried anymore.” For a second, it looks like Daniel’s going to lean his head on his shoulders but then the other boy settles for punching his arm lightly. “I have you with me now, hyung and –“

“And?” How does that change anything?

Daniel smiles to himself, fingers digging into the plastic bag of bears before he finds a perfectly red coloured one. “You have me.”

Daniel puts the gummy bear into his mouth, cracking up in laughs when Seongwu’s unable to close his mouth himself.

He’s so fucked.

He’s so fucked and as long as Kang Daniel stays by his side –

He so fucking does not care.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me. it's very hard for me to not write end notes and beginning notes.
> 
> so this is me not writing notes.
> 
> edit - I GET TO WRITE NOTES NOW <3 okay so anyone who made it this far - thank you. you trooper. you read 19K of me trying smut for the very first time bc the prompter friend said make it dirty I think and I was like - OH okay - GO TRY THIS LILLI - you've never written smut in your life before you prude!
> 
> So while this is an Ong birthday gift this was also a writing exercise for me and I'm so so thankful for everyone who has read it all the way to here but if you see anything you'd like to point out as something I could do better from a technical perspective to make it more realistic I am open to feedback because it's the only way I will ever learn 
> 
> PS - i am on twitter :) you can find me at @/lillith_evans 
> 
> In short - Ong Seongwu, I love you. Happy birthday constellation! World - thank you for letting me challenge myself and stan every broduce kid you can because you won't regret it :) 
> 
> PPS - stan TWICE


End file.
